1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a printing apparatus such as an ink jet-type printer.
2. Related Art
In the related art, as a type of a printing apparatus, an ink jet-type printer has been known, in which ink as an example of a liquid is ejected from a print head that moves in a direction orthogonal to a transport direction of a medium, onto the medium such as a long continuous paper transported in a predetermined direction and which performs printing. In addition, as the printer, a printer is proposed in which, in order to shorten a total printing time, a plurality of media are arranged and transported in parallel and the same or different printing is performed on the plurality of media through one reciprocating movement of the print head (for example, see JP-A-2001-270177).
However, in the printer described above, a single host computer is connected to an interface unit. In a case where a plurality of print jobs are received from the computer, the print jobs are analyzed into print commands containing print data in the order of receiving and the plurality of print commands obtained from the analyzing are sequentially stored in a band memory based on control of a control unit.
That is, in the printer described above, in a case where a plurality of print jobs are received, analysis work of the print jobs into the print commands is not configured to be performed concurrently in parallel from the plurality of print jobs. Therefore, in a case where a plurality of print jobs are received, time consumed for analysis of the print jobs into the print commands is not shortened and thus, there is a problem in that it is not possible to shorten a total printing time.